Love Letters in French
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam loses his temper with Andy in a bad way then tries to fix it in French- Andy doesn't speak French,will she decipher what he's trying to say and stop him before leaves ?
1. Chapter 1

**There is quite a bit of French in this story, but it is translated straight away for English readers in an interesting way- so give it a read!**

**I used Google translate to do this so please excuse any mistakes!**

**A\N- thanks to everyone that reads & alerts on my stories! I love it so keep it up!**

**A HUGE Thanks to JJ87! If you haven't read** **her stories yet, you should!**

**Disclaimer- nope still don't own it or them, sadly!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Sam sat at his usual spot at the bar of the Penny slamming back the whiskey's after a shift from hell.  
>Sitting with his shoulders hunched over &amp; his elbows resting on the bar counter he slowly twirled the almost empty tumbler staring at the amber liquid in silence as it sloshed around with each spin he gave the glass. Without further hesitation he lifted the glass to his lips &amp; swallowed the remaining liquid in one long sip before motioning for a refill. He sat in sombre silence for easily another hour hitting back the shots as if to drown out the last of his legible thoughts.<p>

The Penny's door swung open & soon the quiet night was filled with the ruckus of the Rookies & a few senior offices from fifteenth, their shift now over, each looking for quiet consoling in the form of alcohol. They filled past Sam greeting in boisterous tones that only fell on deaf ears.

"What's eating him?" Dov asked as the rookies made their way to the back to their regular table.

"Dunno" came as a reply simultaneously from Gail, Traci & Chris as they moved out of ear shot.

"Hey brother, rough day?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to Sam.

Sam didn't bother to look up or say a word in reply. He sat frozen staring at his drink as if mesmerized by it.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day the cat got Sammy's tongue" Oliver chuckled as he ordered them each a drink.

"Drôles!" Sam said with great sarcasm.

"English Sammy, you know I don't speak French. And you're drunk" Oliver said moving away Sam's glass.

"I said funny & I'm not drunk!" He grabbed for the glass successfully knocking it over instead of taking hold of it.

"Merde" Sam said louder than was necessary

"Sammy I've known you for a long time & you only speak French when you & Sarah talk in private, you swear or you're hammered drunk out of your skull & Sarah is not here right now" Oliver said with concern lacing his voice knowing he was right Sam had just said shit at knocking his drink over.

Sam motioned to the bartender for refills & Oliver swung round on his chair eyeing Jerry & waving him over as he could see this situation would require some back up.

"Hey Sammy, Ollie" Jerry greeted. "What no love for a brother today Sammy?" he teased as Sam ignored him.

"Aller en enfer" Sam deadpanned.

"Whoa did you just tell me to go to hell?" Jerry asked confused by the tone of Sam's voice & the anger in it.

"Yeah" was accompanied with his glass being slammed down harshly on the thick wood of the counter top.

The door swung open again & this time a subtle quietness came with the fresh breeze of air as Andy walked in. She moved along the bar & gave a gentle smile & wave as she neared Oliver, Jerry & Sam.  
>She was rather stunned to see Sam ignore her so blatantly as Oliver shook his head no &amp; motioned for her to keep going. As she neared her friends at their table she was met with cheers of her arrival as she hung her coat over the back of the chair left empty for her. Bowing in mock she said hello &amp; laughed at her friend's silliness as they almost always made a spectacle of the last person to join their table.<p>

Dov passed Andy her waiting beer as she took up her seat next to Traci. "Thanks" she said taking a thirsty sip. Dov just smiled & held up his own beer in salute to her good manners.

"Hey, what's eating your partner there? He asked leaning in to whisper.

"Dov" Traci said loudly trying to hush up his curiosity.

"What? We all wanna know" he shrugged in defence.

"What I'm not with you?" Andy asked leaning back to glance over to where he still sat at the bar.

"Well he is pissed about something & he has been slamming those shots back like there is no tomorrow" Dov carried on earning him a well-placed kick under the table from Traci.

"OooowWwww"

"Shut up Dov"

Andy was oblivious to what was going on at her table as she stood up & made her way over to the bar concerned that Sam was not himself. He had been off-ish on shift, but nothing more than his usual moody self. He had obviously skipped a shower after shift & headed straight to the Penny which was why he was so many shots ahead by now. It was clear that if the others picked up on an overly bad mood, that something was wrong.

As she approached Sam sensed her close proximity & lifted his head to glare at her she had only ever seen him glare at the criminals they arrested every day.

"Hey" she stammered out uncomfortable by the look he was giving her as she stepped closer ignoring Oliver's look to keep moving.

"Que voulez-vous?" Sam asked still giving her a look of death.

"What?" She giggled out at hearing him speak French. "I didn't know you spoke French" she said shaking her head in giggling disbelief.

"What. do. you. want?" Sam said through clenched teeth as he stood up off his bar stool & moved to stand square in front of her arms folded across his chest.

That shocked Andy into a dead straight face. Standing her ground firmly, she lifted her chin in defiance as she looked him in the eye & asked in her less than sweet tone "What?" Eyebrows lifting in annoyance.

Sam took a staggering step forward as he swayed from the alcohol. Dropping his arms to his sides he leaned in closer & in a whisper only she could hear he said "Have you come to gloat?" Before moving away & trying to compose his stance.

"Sam what are you on about? You're not making any sense! You're drunk you should go home & sleep it off!" Andy all but practically yelled at him. Taking a deep breath she continued "What the hell is your problem?"

Running his hand over his face he moved forward again slightly & whispered again into her ear"You are my problem! You Et votre monde parfait petit rêve avec Callaghan!" He ground out through clenched teeth at her again.

Having only understood half of what Sam had whispered in her ear she drew in a sharp breath & stepped backwards as she found her left hand leave her side & aim at his cheek of its own accord.

Sam was drunk but he wasn't slow. As soon as her hand left her side his hand was up & caught hold of hers in an iron grip before she knew what happened.

Without thinking her right hand flew up in an automatic reaction finding it's way across his cheek as the slap sounded through the now quiet atmosphere.

Grabbing hold of her free hand rather roughly Sam pulled her towards him a tight grip on both her wrists. "Vous jouez avec le feu McNally" he ground out.

"Oooww Sam, you're hurting me" she cried the pain clear in her voice.

Oliver & Jerry were between them in an instant Oliver yelling at Sam to let Andy go as he tried to pry his hands from her wrists. Traci grabbed Andy & pulled her away leading her through the crowd that had grown to watch their display. They moved towards the bathrooms as Andy silently let tears break free & she tried to rub away the stinging on her wrists.

They stormed into the bathroom & Traci pulled Andy over to the basin & shoved her wrists under the cold running water.

"That son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with him?" Traci yelled pacing the floor of the bathroom one hand on her hip the other tugging on her own loosely tied up hair. "Andy what was that all about? Why did he say you're playing with fire?" She asked looking to her friend for answers.

"I don't know. He said I'm his problem & then I sorta slapped him & he grabbed me. Oh my God look at my wrists" she sobbed holding them up to show off her now purple & red wrists with clear finger line bruises appearing already. She knew she bruised easily but this was ridiculous.

Suddenly the door swung open & Gail rushed in. "Andy are you ok?" She asked moving closer."Man that's gonna look crappy in the morning" she motioned to Andy's wrists as she moved over to a toilet stall & proceeded to remove a whole toilet roll from the dispenser before moving towards the door again.

"And that's for?" Andy asked pointing to the toilet roll Gail held.

"For Chris he punched Sam then Sam punched him so his nose is bleeding" she said wryly before leaving them alone again.

"Aaarrrgggg That asshole!" Andy yelled closing the tap & moving to follow Gail out the door.

"Andy that's not a good idea" Traci tried to reason with her.

"I have to try" she shrugged in response as she made her way back through a crowd that parted & stared at her as she made her way to Sam to see if she could calm him down before he took the place apart.

Nearing where Sam had previously sat with Oliver & Jerry Andy's eyes found Sam & the others missing & Frank & Noelle had now taken up the spot at the bar. "Um sir?" She asked puzzled by their absence.

"They took him home. You will both see me half an hour before parade in the morning. Are we clear?" Frank boomed out in a tone that showed he was less than impressed.

"Um yes sir. Thank you" she said weakly before scurrying off back towards the rookie table.

"McNally you ok?" Noelle called after her giving Frank a dirty look for not inquiring himself.

"Yeah thanks" Andy smiled weakly & bit her lip nervously before turning & walking away.

A few minutes before.

Oliver & Jerry had pulled Sam back as Andy fled. Quite the crowd of onlookers had pooled around them including Andy's friends. As Andy disappeared behind the sea of heads Chris suddenly lunged forward & slammed his fist to meet Sam's jaw as he yelled "you son of a bitch!"

Oliver & Jerry were shocked by Chris' sudden display of aggression that it took them both a few seconds to compose thought before they pulled Sam back as Dov & Gail grabbed hold of Chris.

In the sudden confusion Sam was able to break free from the not so restraining grasp of Oliver & return the favour to Chris by planting a clenched fist of his own into Chris' nose causing him to stumble backwards as Sam stumbled forwards still unsteadily swaying from the effects of the whiskey.

"Enough. Officer Swarek leave now with Officer Shaw & go home. See me before parade. Now go!" Frank suddenly yelled stepping in front of Sam to block Chris from view.

Taking Sam by the arm Oliver pulled him out the door towards his truck. "Keys!" He said holding out his hand.

Jerry followed seconds later to follow them & bring Oliver back to the penny for his car.

Oliver unlocked the truck & they climbed in not daring to look at the other. He started the truck & pulled away a little more forcefully than was probably necessary but his own anger fuelled him making his foot heavy on the gas pedal.

"Wanna explain what the hell is going on in that head of yours Sam?" He asked when he had put distance between them & the Penny.

"Pas maintenant Oliver" Sam said looking out the window as the stores lining the streets whirled by.

"Sam I hope that was not an attempt at a feeble excuse"

"I said not now. I don't wanna talk about it ok, so just drop it" he said forcefully.

"Sam what did you say to her? You go & grab hold of her like you're trying to break the skinny excuses she has for arms for no apparent reason. You flew off the handle & took it out on her. In all the years I've know you, you have never acted that way towards a woman EVER! She's your partner & I thought your friend but obviously I had that pegged all wrong"

"It's her ok! It's always been about her. She gets under my skin. She goes & gets herself shot & I wasn't even there to have her back damn it" Sam's sudden outburst followed by him hitting his trucks dashboard caused Oliver to jump in his seat.

Daring not to look at Sam he decides to push the subject even further knowing Sam does not usually talk so freely. "I know I was there but that was days ago, why crack up now? And she's fine still in one piece so what's the problem Sam? You never lose control one look at her tonight & all your control & self-restraint flew out the door. Why now?" Oliver hoped it was subtle enough to get a straight answer out of Sam.

"The day she got shot...I took her behind the communications truck remember? Well after she left Noelle came up & told me she'd seen us & that I'm a fool if I think no one can see what's going on with me & My Rookie & it was time I get my act together. Everyone keeps telling me that. I actually came to realize that Je suis tellement en amour avec elle, c'est littéralement me rend malade. And then there is son monde de rêve avec Callaghan. Man I would love to take that guy apart."

Oliver pulled into Sam's driveway & turned the trucks ignition off, loosened his seat belt & turned to stare at Sam stunned in silence. "So what you're saying is you fell in love with your rookie & that's how you handle it? Man you are so screwed up right now that it's not even funny. You my friend need to go sleep it off & tomorrow morning you need to grovel for her forgiveness! Try talking to her next time. This has been a long time coming & we have all been waiting for this to finally happen but you & McNally are so slow on the uptake!" He said before opening the door & getting out as Jerry pulled up behind them.

* * *

><p>Andy grabbed her jacked off the back of the chair &amp; walked over to Traci with a red stained face.<br>"Please take me home" she mumbled staring at the floor before grabbing her bag & bolting for the door.

Waiting outside next to Traci's car, she ran over the events of the evening trying to place what she had said or done to warrant such harsh behaviour from Sam. Drawing a blank she rolled the last few days over her thoughts drawing blanks on that too.

Left with no idea what had caused his foul mood or his sudden violent outburst Andy left the Penny when Traci came out. They made the drive to her apartment in silence neither knowing what to say. Andy leaned over & gave Traci a quick hug & a mumbled "thanks" when they pulled up outside her building before she jumped out & ran up the stairs. When she opened the door she walked in quietly but slammed the door closed as shameful thoughts of utter disgust crept into her mind. She flung her jacket, keys & bag down on the dark cherry wood of the kitchen counter as she made her way to her bed & threw herself down on it.

Deciding that she had to know the reason for Sam sudden crazy outburst she pulled her phone from her pocket & dialled his number. It rang a few times with no answer & went to voicemail. She let off a heavy sigh as she hung up leaving no message. Clenching her eyes closed she felt them begin to well with warm tears that threatened to fall. She lay there in the silence of the darkness that surrounded her thinking hard about the events that had transpired still with no clue as to why things went so...haywire.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a buzz. Reaching out for her phone she didn't bother checking the caller ID instead she answered with slight panic in her voice as she tried to stifle her crying.

"Sam?"

* Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your mark by leaving a review*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um...no...it's me"

"Oh...hey...Luke" She said clearly disappointed that it was not Sam.

"I... I went by your place earlier but you were out. I...um wanted to talk to you about something."  
>He said clearly annoyed.<p>

"I was at the Penny just got home a few minutes ago. So what did you wanna ask me?"

She asked at the same time Luke spoke.

"Why would OFFICER SWAREK be calling YOU now? It's after ten!"

Andy knew that if she said a word about what had happened earlier between her & Sam at the Penny all hell would break loose she could hear Luke had been drinking & he admitted to having left the office.

"Um...he said he'd check in to see I got home ok- Traci dropped me off" she said hoping he could not hear the lie in her voice.

"Why would he check if you got home ok? & since when has it been SAM? Anything you need to tell me in that department Andy?"

"Excuse me? He is my PARTNER & my FRIEND Luke. He looks out for me that's all! What did you call to ask me?" She said trying to divert the conversation from the fight it was clearly on the road to.

"I actually came over to ask you to move in with me but I..."

Cutting him off as she sat upright on her bed "NO!"

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No I won't move in with you! You have just openly accused me of having something on the side with Sam. You never have time for me, you're always at work. You are never around when I need someone...you know what I can't do this not now, not ever!" She said as slow thoughts dawned on her.

"That's it? That's what you're gonna go with? That's you're excuse?"

"I don't need excuses Luke. What you see is what you get. I'm done with this conversation & I'm sure as hell done with you & your crap." She felt a smile tug at her lips as she hung up on him. Maybe things weren't looking so bad after all.

Andy woke up early enough to make it to meet with Frank before parade & for once she was on time & did not have to blow into the barn like Hurricane Andy.

As she approached Frank's office she noticed Sam was already in there & was getting what looked like a serious tongue lashing.

Andy sat on a chair outside Frank's office thankful to be facing away from what was quite clearly not a pleasant meeting. Biting her lip & fiddling with her hands she wondered what was being said as she could only hear loud voices but couldn't make out their words.

Frank's office door flew open & Sam stomped past clearly not in the best of moods as he made his way to the men's locker room without so much as looking in Andy's direction.

Andy stood up & made her way into Frank's office looking down until she stood before his table.

"Officer McNally I had a lengthy conversation now with Officer Swarek & he admitted that the rather dramatic display we all witnessed last night was due to his own fault only & through no fault of your own. Is this correct?"

Andy could just nod.

"He went on to say that he had copious amounts of liquor & that fuel his anger. This is apparently due to a personal issue that Officer Swarek is dealing with. He assured me that it would not happen again. Now I need to hear from you that you two will be able to work together on shift. If you do not think that you could cope with that for the time being & need space to allow Officer Swarek to work through his issues I can temporarily assign you to a different partner until you feel differently & then you can request to be reassigned to Officer Swarek. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir I understand. I...um...I don't need to be reassigned sir. As you said Officer Swarek is dealing with a personal issue & never has any kind of issue affected Officer Swarek's ability on the job. Thank you sir but I will be fine being partnered with Officer Swarek today."

Andy was taken aback by Sam's honesty in him admitting that the whole big spectacle of last night had been his doing. Luke on the other hand would never own up to face responsibility of his own actions if it meant that it would tarnish his shiny silver reputation.

That was one of the many differences between them that she had thought about the night before. Along with it was the difference most important to her- that difference was all about the someone that was always there for her, the someone that was there when she needed something or someone & it was not Luke Callaghan.

"Very well, Report to me after shift & let me know how it went." Frank said with a smile Andy thought looked almost mischievous if nothing else. He waved her off dismissing her for parade.

As Frank assigned partners for the day Sam was stunned to hear the 'Mcswarek' partnership named but he was able to refrain from showing his surprise as he saw Andy glance over to gouge his reaction.

So did the entire room for that matter. All confused by their boss's urge to seek more arguments from the two.

Chris had not forgiven Sam for hurting Andy as had neither of the other rookies. Not to mention his swollen nose & black eye, but that was of little concern when it came to Andy.

Jerry & Oliver winked at each other as they heard the pairing. Both hoping that the newly revealed news would soon become a reality rather than a few drunken words uttered only in a stupor of alcohol enriched emotions.

Sam remembered that Frank did say that the decision was up to Andy when they had their meeting. She obviously chose what she thought was the best choice for her- work related of course. He was one of the best teachers they had & they were accustomed to working together.

'Obvious choice' he thought as they left parade & he made his way to get their equipment & the cruiser as she made her way to the coffee machine.

'Some things never change' he thought as he leaned against the cruisers door waiting for her until she approached coffees in hand.

Giving him a feint yet weary smile she handed over his coffee before walking around to the passenger side & climbing in.

They drove around in silence for what felt like eternity before Sam felt the need to break the awkward deafening silence that surrounded them rather than wait for her to do it. Throwing a glance over at her as he pulled up to stop at a red light he noticed that she was staring out the window looking at everything but seeing nothing as she seemed to be waging a war of thoughts.

Gathering all his courage he called her in a whisper to make her look at him. "McNal...Andy"

She looked over at him but her face remained the same that of what he assumed a lost child would bear. "I'm sorry" he said with more sincerity in his voice than he knew he possessed.

Cars hooting drew his eyes back in front of him as he saw the green light & realized he was holding traffic up. Pulling away he was barely containing his urges to pull over & grab her into a tight hug & explain everything to her but that would be very inappropriate as she was Callaghan's girlfriend & they were on duty.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" she said looking away as he turned to steal a glance at her. Andy was a terrible liar & one look at her face & she knew he would know she was lying to him now.

"I'm really sorry" Sam said knowing that it was not ok & it was definitely not fine.

"Ok Sam. I know ok, let's just leave it there."

Deciding she did not want to do this now he left it alone- for now before the tense situation ignited the cruiser.

Time moved forward at an incredibly slow pace. Neither broached the subject again & tried to force a comfortable mood but both were failing miserably. They issued a few speeding tickets & wrote up a B&E before lunch time arrived.

"Lunch?" Sam asked talking directly to her for the first time since he blurted out his apology.

"Sure" she said feeling a comfortable feeling wash over her as he tried to keep his mood as close to his normal disposition as possible.

"Um...where do you wanna go?" His dimples making a slight appearance for the first time in a few days.

"Anywhere's fine. You choose"

"Ok how about we get a club sandwich from that place you like on Marlboro Drive & coffee at the diner you like?". Sam was trying to be subtle with his apology in the form of food, but he was sure she picked up on it.

He drove across town to the Sandwich Baron & left Andy in the car. Ten minutes later he was back & handed her a sandwich through her partly open window.

"Thanks" she smiled as she reached out to take it knowing it was probably her favourite- Pastrami & cream cheese with lettuce & tomato on brown.

As Sam handed Andy her food her arm stretched forward & her sleeve pulled up slightly revealing purple bruising up her wrist. He thought his eyes were deceiving him until he saw Andy watching his expression change.

He walked around the cruiser & yanked open the door tossing his sandwich on the dashboard & slamming the door.

"Sam what's wrong?" She asked scared a little by his display of sudden anger.

Turning to her he grabbed her arm & pulled it closer despite her futile attempt to break free of his strong grasp.

"Sam..." She warned afraid of what his reaction would be when he saw the bruising properly.

Ignoring her protests he loosened her shirt sleeve's buttons & gently tugged the material up to reveal the purple & red mark clearly shaped like fingers.

"God-Damn-it!" He yelled looking in shock & horror at Andy who now had tears in her eyes on the verge of overflowing.

"Who...?" He asked

Not willing to answer such a stupid question she yanked her arm free taking advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration so regain her own limb. She quickly redid the button refusing to look at him as she grew weary of his movements.

"Andy...what the hell happened to your wrist? Who did that? If it was Callagh..."

"Stop it Sam ok! I'm not doing this now. So just drop it!" She suddenly screamed at him with a painful look tearing across her face.

"Andy so help me God if he did that to you I will kill him, do you understand that?" He said gently reaching out a hand to turn her face towards him.

Through the tears she managed a dry laugh as words were tumbling off her tongue before her brain had a chance to think them over.

"Luke...you think Luke did this? He asked me to move in with him last night so why would he do this to me? Have you lost your mind & gone completely crazy? This was you Sam, you did this! Or did the alcohol manage to give you convenient memory loss?" She screamed as she undid her seatbelt & threw open the door climbing out & slamming the door closed as she wiped away the shed tears with her cold fingertips.

Sam felt like he had a ton of bricks dropped on him when he heard her say 'He asked me to move in with him last night' but when he faintly heard 'This was you Sam, you did this!' He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest.

Segments from the night before were vague, & hazy, others sketchy at best but some were totally blanked out- until she mentioned them. They came flooding back in slow motion movie like clips each weighing his heart down more.

Opening the driver door he got out & quietly shoved it closed walking around to her as she leaned back against the passenger door looking down at invisible spots on the tar.

Standing on the side walk he stood squarely in front of her running a hand through his hair down to his nose where it came to stand still pinching the bridge in an aimless effort to erase the onslaught of memories flooding his brain.

"Andy...I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that...I um I had way too much to drink & seem to have blocked most of last night out..."

"Save it Sam what's done is done, so let's disregard that too shall we? Like everything else that seems to come our way!" She was still yelling half in anger half in remorse as she remembered the night of the blackout & his keen willingness to disregard those events.

"Andy there is no excuse for what I did..."

"I'm not doing this now Sam. Not about last night, not about these & most certainly not about Luke so just drop it" she yelled lifting her chin in defiance when she moved forward off the door she had been leaning on as she waved her wrists in front of his face.

"But seeing as you're so desperate to get into it why did you ask me if I came to gloat last night? & what is your issue with Luke? Luke is none of your business Sam that's my business & my business alone got it? You're not here to be my boyfriend & hold my hand remember?" She yelled turning her back on him as she reached to open the cruiser's door.

"Oh and one more thing, if I'm such a problem request another partner or take a transfer!" She yelled over her shoulder stepping to get into her recently vacated seat.

Leaning forward through the open door he bent down in front of her one hand on the open door, the other on the door frame. "Oh yeah? My problem won't be solved that easily McNally. As for Callaghan il a la seule chose je ne peux pas avoir. You know what? Je ne peux pas faire ça. I'm done. Finished." Sam almost sounded like he was spitting the words out at her. He moved back slamming the door closed & took a step up the sidewalk before walking away in the opposite direction.

Blindly clutching for the door handle through tear laden eyes it took Andy almost a minute to get the door open. Jumping out she looked down the street in the direction she had seen him walk in but the street was now deserted. "Damn it!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on the roof of the still for a moment gathering her thoughts she remembered he always kept his phone in his pocket as she did. Reaching into her pocket she quickly pulled out her phone & dialled his number.  
>It rang once, twice, three times &amp; then he hit the ignore button ending the call. She stood staring at her phone &amp; tried again but he cut the call again.<p>

Staying out on patrol alone was probably not the best career choice she had ever made, but it was a quiet day & she had no more calls so she just drove around for about an hour lost in thought of how wry things had gone. Jolted out of thought by vibrations against her hip she felt her phone ringing she pulled the cruiser up to the curb & pulled it out her pocket.

"Hello"

"Andy thank God, are you ok?" Traci asked worried.

"Yeah Trace -sort of why?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm out on patrol"

"I know that but do you wanna explain why you're out alone & Swarek is in Best's office with major words going down in there?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm riding desk with Gail remember? What's going on? It sounds like all hell is breaking loose in there! ...ok wait it's over he's got papers & he's leaving the barn-still in uniform. Andy what's going on?"

"I dunno Trace...you saw him last night he was sort of ok when shift started then he saw the bruises & freaked out & yelled he's gonna kill Luke. Then he's yelling in French then I'm yelling at him. He walked off & left me here I've been trying to call but he kills it & now his phone is off. By the way Luke asked me to move in with him last night & I said no & then I dumped him."

"What? Andy..."

"1519 what's your 20?" Dispatch suddenly requested over the radio cutting their conversation off

"Sorry Trace gotta go" Andy said ending their call.

"1519 present location corner Garrison & Mason"

"Copy that 1519. You have been requested to report to your staff sergeant asap"

"Copy dispatch. Twenty minutes out, over"

Andy let out a loud sigh as she pulled away from the curb heading towards what she knew had to be a hard time waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the awesome reviews & alerts! Please keep them coming!

Chapter 3

Andy headed into Franks office when he waved her in as soon as she arrived. "Officer McNally, it has come to my attention that Officer Swarek abandoned you while on duty. I have sent him off shift to clear his head as his personal issues do seem to be affecting his current mental state as well as his ability to perform his duties properly. What I cannot understand however Officer is why you did not report this. You stayed out on patrol alone without a partner because he deserted you & yet you did not report him. I cannot reprimand you for this as it is not your wrong doing but as your superior officer I can only advise you that if that ever happens again you are to report back to the barn immediately. Do you understand?" Frank asked leaning back in his chair to give Andy a gaze of disappointment but she felt it was directed at the situation rather than at her.

"Yes sir" she whimpered out barely audible.

"Ok then. On a personal note, as a friend I'm sending you to do your paper work now then home to clear your head too. Take the time to have a good break. Leave Swarek alone for now; let him get his head straight. Do you know what his issues concern?"

Andy was shocked to say the least to see this side of Frank, a side she never knew existed to be honest. It was a human side.

"No sir, I...I was hoping to ask you about that?" She was fishing & they both knew it. She was hoping that he could shed some light on what was going on with Sam but found it highly unlikely but she tried anyway.

"Sorry McNally you know I can not divulge that kind of information. I was just curious. You may go now" ha said waving her to leave.

As she walked out Frank's office she felt eyes watching her. Looking around as she walked she found the eyes belonged to Luke who was standing in his office door glaring at her. She shook her head & made her way over to her desk sitting down to start her paperwork. She began filling in reports from the call they had this morning & catching up on overdue paperwork. It was five hours until her shift ended although Frank said she could leave she did not feel like going home & sulking alone. She felt a presence close to her & looked up to see Luke hovering over her.

"Hey" she said rather timidly not managing a smile.

"Hey Andy. Can we talk?" He asked sitting on the edge of her desk like a perched vulture.

"Sure" she said flatly.

"Um...about last night, I'm sorry I was out of line & had a few whiskeys... I figured you didn't mean what you said about us... You probably just had a bad day... So..."

"No Luke I did not have a bad day & I meant what I said, we're done. Now excuse me I have work to finish" Andy said standing up & picking up a pile of papers to take nowhere in particular.

As she leaned forward & reached for the papers her sleeves pulled up & her stunningly hard to miss bruises were revealed.

Luke seeing them reached out a Hand to take hold of her arm & pulled it closer for inspection sending the pile of papers she held crashing to the floor in a muddled mess.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked loudly enough to draw the attention of everyone in the pen.

"Nothing Luke & it's none of your business anyway" Andy hissed back annoyed by everyone's gaping stares. She pulled back her arm & tried to move around him but he stepped in front of her blocking her escape.

"Andy you can tell me who did that to you" he said quieter than he had before.

"Luke it's nothing ok."

"Andy if this has something to do with Swarek & last night all hell will break loose. I will..."

"Oh give it a rest already! What is it with you & Sam?" Andy now rolling her eyes tried to push past Luke as she was desperate to avoid any more confrontations today.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you broke it off last night. It's all got to do with Swarek hasn't it!" He spat fumes of anger could be seen billowing out his ears as his face reddened at his own statement.

"So what if it has Luke? We're done, finished, over! Get used to it, get over it & move on" this time she was successful at getting past him as she stepped over her papers still strewn on the floor & made a frantic break for the locker room.

Andy sat on the locker room bench for easily fifteen minutes before returning to her desk, picking up her paperwork & trying to start working through it. Sam kept crossing her mind & she felt better for having admitted to Luke that part of the reason she dumped him was because of Sam. She felt a sense of relief at being rid of that crap to be honest.

She fumbled for her phone & hit the re dial button. It rang several times before going to voicemail. She hung up with a heavy sigh & decided a text would force him to at least read what she wanted to say. She went to create text & started typing.

-**Sam I'm really sorry! I was over thinking it again. Please can we talk? I didn't mean what I said-Andy.**

She hit the send button & put her phone back in her pocket before shuffling through the pile of papers she retrieved from the floor with new meaning in her actions.

* * *

><p>Sam heard the phone ring while he was in the shower. Not bothering to rush out to answer it he knew that if it was that important they would call back.<p>

When he was done in the shower & dressed he heard his phone signal a text message. Walking over to the half-moon table in the hallway that stood perfectly fitted against the wall he picked up the phone still connected to the charger & surprise etched his face as he saw it was from Andy.

Staring at her name he was tempted to ignore it as she probably had another mouthful of hurtful things to throw his what if she needed him? Or if she was in trouble? He couldn't let that go so against his better judgment he opened the message

**-Sam I'm really sorry! I was over thinking it** **again. Please can we talk? I** **didn't mean what I said****–Andy.**

Running a hand through his hair after he read the message he let out a sigh that sounded slightly like a growl. Suddenly he was half regretting the decision he made earlier while the other half of him now needed to follow through with that decision more than before. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall trying to decide which fork in the road to follow. Suddenly Andy's words rang through his mind- Luke asked me to move in with him.

Shivering at the cold thought he knew he could not stay & watch that happen. It would kill him for sure or drive him to do something crazier than he had in the last 24 hours like kill Luke Callaghan.

He thought over Andy's wrists & what he had done to them. The way he had hurt her physically bruising the perfect tanned skin that was so fragile.

Remembering the look on her face when she told him that he was the one that bruised her wrists he though he saw real, raw pain for a split second almost the pain that you would describe as heartache before her face was covered by a mask of anger.

Never hatred just anger.

The anger he felt towards Luke Callaghan for having the one thing he could never have was surpassed only by the pure rage that the felt towards himself for actually doing what he did to her.

What if he did it again?

What if there was no way to stop from hurting her ever again? He was not worried about physically hurting her, just the emotional hurt he was scared of inflicting on her.

That was not an option, his mind was made up he would stick to his decision earlier- he had to follow through with it not only for her but for himself & his sanity.

Contemplating on whether or not to say goodbye to her he settled on the former took the phone off charge grabbed a beer from the fridge & went to sit in the lounge & figure out how he would do that while keeping the peace.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire" he muttered under his breath knowing that it was far easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's it!" He jumped up getting probably the best idea he'd ever had. Reaching for his phone on the coffee table he scrolled to new message & selected the e-mail option. Without thinking his fingers began to type-

**'My dearest Andy**

**First I'd like to apologize for what happened, I would never knowingly hurt you.**

**I'm also sorry for writing this the way I have but by the end I hope you will understand.**

**I'm going to start by apologizing in advance for leaving. I don't want you to hear it from the rumor mill so I'm sorry about telling you like this.**

**I figured that this was the best way to say good-bye & say a few other things because I know you don't speak french'**

He continued to type away fingers gliding rapidly over his phone's keypad.

When he was done he didn't bother reading it coz he knew if he did he would delete it & it would never get sent. He would never type another one the same. It would be deleted permanently.

Looking at the screen one last time he selected a contact- McNally's phone & hit send mailing it with a heavy put his phone back on the coffee table & picked up his beer taking a long sip before getting up & getting ready before his time to pack ran out.

* * *

><p>Andy finished all the paperwork she could between trips to the coffee machine &amp; checking her phone for a reply from Sam.<p>

Every time she saw the blank screen her heart would sink a little further into the black hole that now formed where her once warm heart lay beating.

Giving up hope of getting a reply soon she pushed away the rest of the paperwork, stood up & made her way to the locker room. Taking a leisurely long hot shower she all but turned the locker room into a sauna with the amount of steam filling the room.  
>After washing her hair &amp; rinsing herself she stepped out the shower to her favorite phone tone playing from her locker signaling a new message.<p>

Retrieving her phone she saw a new message alert & her heart skipped a beat. Selecting show she read- 1 new E-mail Sam.  
>Her heart went from a slow skip to a racing gallop in a matter of seconds.<p>

Taking a deep breath she opened the message-

_**'My dearest Andy**_

_**First I'd like to apologize for what happened, I would never knowingly hurt you.**_

_**I'm also sorry for writing this the way I have but by the end I hope you will understand.**_

_**I'm going to start by apologizing in advance for leaving. I don't want you to hear it from the rumor mill so I'm sorry about telling you like this.**_

_**I figured that this was the best way to say good-bye & say a few other things because I know you don't speak french**_

_**J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de dire au revoir et dire quelques mots d'autres parce que je sais que vous ne parlez pas français.**_  
><em><strong>'avais besoin de dire au revoir et les autres choses et c'est la façon dont je pensais de faire juste cela sans que vous ayez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai à dire, mais en sachant que je les ai dit.<strong>_

_**J'ai pris un transfert hors du quinzième uniquement parce que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis en train de s'effondrer te voir avec Callaghan & pense qu'il serait mieux si j'ai quitté le mieux, pour vous, pour moi et pour vous et Luc.**_

_**Il ya tellement de choses que j'ai dites et fait que je regrette et d'autres choses que je souhaite que j'avais dit et fait, mais d'une manière que** **je ne changerait pas beaucoup de celui-ci soit différent de ce qu'il était.**_

_**Le jour où vous étiez tué mon cœur s'est arrêté. Quand je vous ai pris derrière le camion de communication, je devais voir pour moi que tu étais vivant, que vous étiez à respirer et que votre cœur battait encore.**_

_**Noelle nous a vu et m'a dit plus tard je devrais obtenir mon acte ensemble parce que chacun a pu voir l'évidence entre nous, de mon côté de toute façon, sauf moi et vous.**_

_**Audition ses mots à haute voix et sentir la panique s'est répandue quand je pensais que vous aviez été blessé ou pire que vous étiez mort et je n'étais pas là fut la dernière pièce du puzzle ensemble une réalisation po Un constat que je ne m'attendais & I didn 't savent comment gérer.**_

_**Il m'a confondu & me fait peur mais il était le sentiment le plus enivrant que j'ai jamais ressenti. Il était comme je l'aperçus de ce que ce serait comme d'être dans les cieux. Comme être dans le jardin d'Eden.**_

_**Lors de la Penny cette nuit-là je pensais que vous aviez vu ce que j'avais vu Noelle & que tu venais de se réjouir sur l'être la seule personne à marcher sur la surface de la terre qui avait le pouvoir total à me détruire complètement dans la paume de leur main et savait que vous aviez le pouvoir de me mettre en pièces et que vous receviez un coup de pied de posséder ce savoir.**_

_**Cette pensée a été alimentée par la connaissance que Callaghan avait la seule chose dans le monde que je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir et maintenez que la mienne. Qu'il ait eu la seule chose que je ferais volontiers tuer car sans une seconde pensée, même si elle ment le tuer.**_

_**Il a cette seule chose que je veux et il le traite comme un autre encoche sur sa colonne de lit. Désolé que cela puisse paraître cruel, mais je pense au fond de vous savez que c'est vrai.**_

_**C'est tout enroulé avec l'alcool je me suis cassé et je suis désolé que vous ennuyer le pire de ma session d'auto destruction à peu, il sera quelque chose que je regrette pour le reste de ma vie, quelque chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais.**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais sciemment jamais vous blesser Mais je l'ai fait et qui fait partie de la raison pour laquelle je pars. Ce & le fait que je suis désespérément totalement et complètement la tête sur les talons dans l'amour avec vous, même si je sais que c'est mal et que vous n'êtes pas le mien à l'amour. C'est comme le bon type de mal.**_

_**Je ne peux pas rester là à regarder et vous dans votre petit monde parfait heureux avec Callaghan & survivre. Je ne peux pas être le bon gars plus et vous pousser vers votre propre bonheur quand les deux de vous frappez une bosse sur la route quand tout ce que je veux, c'est être le gars qui vous emmène & vous tient près jamais vous laisser aller.**_

_**Votre choix est d'être avec lui et mon choix est de vous laisser le bonheur que vous méritez si bien. Je vais rater votre sourire et votre rire, je vais manquer la façon dont vous vous mordez sur votre lèvre ou jouer avec vos cheveux lorsque vous êtes nerveux. Ce rire peu vous donner lorsque vous essayez de tenir de rire, je vais rater ça aussi! Je vais même manquer votre allergie au silence. Je vais te manquer.**_

_**Je sais que c'est pour le mieux alors je espérer qu'un jour vous comprendrez que. J'ai laissé un petit quelque chose dans votre casier pour vous pour votre anniversaire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai vu et vous viennent à l'esprit de toute façon il est là. Mais pas de l'ouvrir jusque-là!**_

_**Love Always Sam** **Xxx**_

Andy could not believe her eyes first she saw the words leaving followed by words that she couldn't understand.

"Damnit Sam" she yelled putting her phone back in her locker & reaching for her clothes. What the hell was he playing at? Is this some kind of sick joke? He sends her a letter with the only thing she can understand being sorry, leaving & then a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.

Dov! She had to find Dov & now! He is a whizz at stuff like this & he would figure out the quickest way to translate this.

After dressing she rushed out back to her desk & sent Dov a text as she walked through the pen.

**'911- translate French text to English?'**

Waiting impatiently tapping her fingers on her desk top as she sat in her chair she had her mind racing over what that letter would say. All the possibilities were exciting & scaring her at the same time.

**'Google Translate'** came a speedy reply.

Opening the Google icon on her computer she searched & found the said application. She mailed the letter from her phone to the computer & selected translate to English & waited. She waited & waited & waited for what felt like the worlds longest seconds- it was as if time stood still knowing she was in a rush.

"Aaarrrrgggg come on grandpa" she said to her computer hoping to give it an encouraging will to work faster.

Soon the screen changed & words began filling the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**My dearest Andy**_

_**First I'd like to apologize for what happened, I would never knowingly hurt you.**_

_**I'm also sorry for writing this the way I have but by the end I hope you will understand.**_

_**I'm going to start by apologizing in advance for leaving. I don't want you to hear it from the rumor mill so I'm sorry about telling you like this.**_

_**I figured that this was the best way to say good-bye & say a few other things because I know you don't speak french.**_

_**I needed to say good-bye & the other things & this is the way I thought of doing just that without you ever really knowing what I have to say but knowing that I finally said them.**_

_**I have taken a transfer out of the fifteenth solely because I can't do this anymore. I am falling apart seeing you with Callaghan & think it** **would be best if I left, best for you, for me & for you & Luke.**_

_**There are so many things I've said & done that I regret & other things I wish I had said & done but in a way I would not change much of it to be any different from how it was.**_

_**The day you were shot my heart stopped. When I took you behind the communications truck I had to see for myself that you were alive, that you were breathing & that your heart was still beating.**_

_**Noelle saw us & later told me I should get my act together because everyone could see the obvious between us from my side anyway, except me & you.**_

_**Hearing her words out loud & feeling the panic set in when I thought you had been hurt or worse that you had died & I was not there was the final piece of the puzzle as realization set in. A realization that I never expected & I didn't know how to handle.**_

_**It confused me & scared me but it was the most intoxicating feeling I have ever felt. It was like I caught sight of what it would be like to be in heaven. Like being in the garden of eden.**_

_**At the Penny that night I thought you had seen what Noelle had seen & that you had come to gloat over being the only person to walk the face of the earth that had the total power to completely destroy me in the palm of their hand & knew it. Knowing that you had the power to tear me to pieces & that you were getting a kick out of possessing that knowledge.**_

_**That thought was fueled by the knowledge that Callaghan had the one thing in the world that I would do anything to have & hold as my own. That he had the one thing that I** **would willingly kill for without a second thought even if it ment killing him.**_

_**He has that one thing that I want & he treats it like another notch on his bedpost. Sorry that may sound cruel but I think deep down inside you know it's true.**_

_**That all rolled up with the alcohol I broke & I'm sorry that you bore the worst of my little self destruction session, it will be something I will regret for the rest of my life, something I will never forgive myself for.**_

_**I would never knowingly hurt you ever But I did & that is part of the reason I'm leaving.**_

_**That & the fact that I'm hopelessly totally & utterly head over heels in love with you even though I know it's wrong & that you are not mine to love. It's like the right kind of wrong.**_

_**I can not stand by & watch you in your perfect happy little world with Callaghan & survive. I can't be the good guy anymore & push you towards your own happiness when the two of you hit a bump in the road when all I want is to be the guy that takes you & holds you close never letting you go.**_

_**Your choice is to be with him & my choice is to let you have the happiness you so rightly deserve.**_

_**I'm going to miss your smile & your laugh, I'll miss the way you bite on your lip or play with your hair when you're nervous. That little giggle you give when trying to hold out on laughing- I'll miss that too!**_  
><em><strong>I will even miss your allergy to silence.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am going to miss you.<strong>_

_**I know this is for the best so I hope that one day you will understand that.**_  
><em><strong>I left a little something in your locker for you for your birthday. I hope<strong> **you will like it, I saw it & you sprang to mind so anyway it's in there. But no opening it until then!**_

_**Love Always**_  
><em><strong>Sam Xxx<strong>_

Andy blinked away the tears now streaming down her cheeks not caring that she was drawing worrisome looks & concerned murmurs.

Noelle approached Andy with caution not wanting to startle the obviously clearly upset youngster. Gliding in next to Andy she gently placed a hand on her shoulder & leaned in "Hey McNally, you ok?" She asked very much in a motherly tone.

Jumping by the sudden contact Andy spun her chair around to look at Noelle & whispered "No" before wiping more tears away.  
>Motioning for Noelle to move closer she pointed to the screen as Noelle took a closer step &amp; focused her attention on the words.<p>

Noelle drew in a deep ragged breath as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears soon began forming in her own eyes at the words that now began to swim in tear filled eyes.

"He's gone" Andy whispered before putting her head in her hands & allowing sobs to take over.

Noelle still wiping tears away leaned down beside Andy & stroked her hair in behind her ear, before pulling her in to a hug.

"You know you can't ask me where he is coz I kinda can't tell you he's at home packing.I can't say that Boyd will pick him up from his house at 20-30pm tonight coz that would be divulging information I'm not supposed to don't ask me coz I can't tell you anything"

Andy tensed at hearing Noelle's words. She nodded in silent understanding as she gave her a tight hug & pulled away whispering a very grateful "Thank-you" before jumping to her feet grabbing her bag & phone & running out the front door leaving Noelle watching her with the most spectacular smile gracing her face.

Andy literally ran the three blocks to Sam's house knowing it was already after 20-00pm & she had to hurry if she was to find Sam before Boyd arrived.

Reaching his house she ran up the front stairs & crossed the deck to knock on Sam's front only seconds she knocked again.

"Sam" she yelled throwing it in for good measure in case her knocking was not loud enough."You better still be here Sam Swarek" she yelled pounding louder.

Hearing movement behind her Andy spun around to look straight in to the cold icy blue eyes of Donovan Boyd.

"You" she said coming face to face with the man she probably detested most in the universe.

Sam heard the running footsteps then the pounding before he heard her voice."Shit" he said running a hand through his hair as he stood silently hiding in the hallway. What the hell was she doing here & now? Hadn't she gotten his mail? It should have kept her busy while he slipped away. That was the was no way she could have translated it. Was there?

"McNally" Boyd greeted looking her up & down with an amused smile on his lips.

"Where is he?" she said approaching him with anxiety written all over her face.

"Probably on the other side of that door McNally" Boyd said sarcastically.

"Keys!" She growled holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Sam's house keys now Boyd. Hand them over. I know you have a set you watch his house when he does your dirty work. Give them to me now" she demanded standing her ground.

"I don't think..."

"I wasn't asking Boyd!" she cut him off

Seeing her for the first time with confidence & determination written on her face he looked at her for a moment cocking his head to the side."Ten minutes, then we're leaving" Boyd said slamming the keys into her hand after seeing this was a battle he would not win.

Opening the door Andy called out sam's name again hesitantly stepping inside.

"I know you're here" she followed.

Walking into the kitchen she found him leaning against the counter, a beer in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
><span>  
>"What do you want McNally? Out for blood or just revenge?" He asked giving her an unreadable hard expression.<p>

"You...you're leaving? I...um...I got your mail" she said stepping closer.

"Yeah so? I sent it for you to get it" he said stating the obvious.

"I don't get it Sam? I don't get this whole thing" she said motioning between them.

Unsure of how much of the mail she read & understood Sam was playing safe & choosing his words wisely.

"What's to get? There is no thing Andy" he said mimicking her hand motions.

"Well you seem to think so. That's why you're leaving. I translated the letter to English Sam." She said biting her lip & fiddling with her hair as she stood a few feet from him.

"And that doesn't mean anything. So you can read. That doesn't change anything. I need to go so you can show yourself out" he said flatly finishing the last of his beer & slamming the bottle on the counter next to him.

Rolling her eyes Andy took a hesitant step forward & raised her finger to his lips silencing him from talking.

"No Sam you had your say. Now it's my turn. What happened this morning was a blow up of miscommunication. I was trying to tell you something but you wouldn't let me finish before assuming the worst. I was trying to tell you that Luke asked me to move in & I said no. I broke up with him right after that because I realized at the Penny last night that he was not what I wanted. When I saw you after I got shot I felt safe even though I had just taken a bullet to the vest. I was not scared, worried or anything I should have been because I opened my eyes & you were there.  
>I saw the look on your face then &amp; thought it was just coz I was your rookie &amp; I got shot. Of course you would be worried. Then last night at the Penny the look on your face then terrified me. None of it made sense until Luke called last night &amp; I realized that was not what I wanted. This morning when you left me in the cruiser I thought you're just being an ass until I thought over your words &amp; I began to think it was something else. Frank asked me if I knew what your personal issue was&amp; that added a piece of the puzzle telling me that I was the issue. Thinking about you flipping over Luke &amp; the mention of him asking me to move in let me come to the conclusion that you were jealous. Then I read your letter. My heart broke when you said you were leaving Sam...Shit Boyd's still outside"<br>Stepping back she reclaimed her finger from Sam's lips & turned walking towards the door. She pulled it open & stuck her head outside before calling out "You can leave now Boyd. Sam's not interested & he is not going. Have a good life" she yelled as an afterthought slamming the door closed in a very pissed off face.

Making her way back to the kitchen she found Sam had opened another beer but was still leaning against the kitchen counter, his face a mask of unreadable blankness.

"Look Sam we need to talk. If you still wanna go when we're done...well that's up to you. But we are not leaving things like this".

Exhaling a deep sigh Sam pinched the bridge not sure of how to react to the situation or to Andy's sudden self-assuredness.

"I know that you have been waiting for the opening at Guns & Gangs Sam & I know it's been open for a while now. You haven't had the urge to take it so why now? Why run away & not fight for what you want? Why run off to someone else's life Sam? Or worse you could get killed doing that!"

"That's exactly why McNally! Someone else's life! In someone else's life there is no Callaghan & there is no McNally & there is no me! There is no chance that I can do that to you again & there is no chance that I will hurt you in anyway in someone else's life" Sam's voice rose as he motioned to Andy's wrists. Anger laced his voice as he said the harsh words.

"Sam there is no more Callaghan & McNally. That is so over. It was over before it actually even started. As for these" she paused to lift her wrists up all the time looking at them.

"These will go away Sam. It's not like I think you did it intentionally. In a way I suppose I asked for it. I should never have slapped you. I'm sorry..."

Slamming his now half empty beer down on the counter top Sam suddenly silenced Andy's words as he caused her to jump in fright at his sudden evident anger.

Taking a hesitant step backwards Andy felt the need to put a tad bit more space between her & Sam.

Seeing her reaction to him Sam's anger at himself increased to something he had never felt towards himself- pure, unabridged hatred.

"Go" Sam all but yelled grabbing his beer before staking out of the kitchen. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom & slammed the door, feeling the need to put space between them had turned to physical barriers.

Standing in the darkened room Sam was leaning against the wall looking out the far window, watching the street basking in moonlight.

Andy opened the door more forcefully than she intended causing them both to jump as the door hit the wall behind it.

"No" Andy said stepping into the room.

"No what McNally?" Sam asked before taking a sip from his bottle still staring out the window.

"No I will not go. Just what the hell happened downstairs Sam? For that matter what the hell happened to you Sam?" A lot of emotion was now evident in her voice as she still stepped forwards.

"You McNally, You. It's always been you. Then you got shot coz I didn't have your back & I just lost it ok? Then I lose my cool & do physical harm to you & you say it's your fault? It was never intentional but it happened. Because I had like six too many & could not keep my temper under wraps. I saw you jump just now & step back McNally. You felt unsafe so close to me & you had the smell of fear on you. That means that you're scared of me now & the trust is gone coz..."

Sam looked at her for a split second wearing nothing but a face full of remorse before he looked away.

"No Sam. I have always felt safe with you, around you. & I trust you with my life every single time I go out on patrol with you. Do you think I would be standing here alone in your house with you if I was scared of you or what you might do to me?

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't trust you?"

Andy took a step around Sam so she was closer to the window so that she could see his face, see his reaction to her words.

"Do you trust me Sam?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah" he mumbled softly. "I just don't trust myself with you"

"How much Sam?"

"How much what McNally?"

"How much do you trust me?"

"With my life every day, same as you"

"Is that a lot or a little?"

"A lot"

"Ok then trust me now ok?" Andy said taking Sam's beer bottle out of his hand & putting it down on the window sill.

Standing close to him she whispered "close your eyes"

"McNally..." His tone was still rough around the edges.

"Please Sam you said you trust me so show a little trust here then. Close your eyes"

Curiosity was getting the better of him. Although they were still standing in front of the upstairs window he doubted she would actually try pushing him out of it or something.

Letting out a sigh of resignation Sam closed his eyes as she had requested & stood waiting for whatever Andy had planned when he felt her arms go around his neck & she leaned in smacking her lips on to his In a kiss that was unexpected to say the least.

His eyes flew open as he placed a hand on either of her shoulders in an attempt to pull back. Andy feeling his hesitation took a step forward. Sam's lips soon responded for a few seconds before his brain shut it down & he pulled away.

"McNally what was that?" Sam said astonished.

"That Sam is me trusting you with my heart" Andy said as she took a step back, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Sam who still had his hands on her shoulders pulled her towards him suddenly as he returned the actions & kissed her.

"What was that Sam?" She asked finally pulling away.

"That Andy is me confirming I already trust you with mine." Sam said sporting a fully-fledged dimpled grin.

"So no more Callaghan & McNally huh?" He asked seeking reassurance.

"Nope"

"So how about a McNally & Swarek?"

"Yup, I think that can be done"

"And no more a transfer to Guns & Gangs? Can you do that?"

"But Sam you have been waiting for a spot to open since I burned you. I did say after we talked if you want it you can take it. Doesn't mean I'll like it, but I won't hold you back"

"What? & break up McNally & Swarek now that it's in play? I know what you said but...what if I don't wanna take it? I was only taking it to get away from the Callaghan & McNally combo, but since that's not an option...maybe I should stay?"

"Seriously? I think I can defiantly do that. & by the way Tu me rends dingue". Andy said with a renowned gust.

"Hey I thought you don't speak French!" Sam said shocked by her sudden language preference.

"But hey, you drive me crazy too" he added as they still stood embraced in the window under the soft shine rays of moonlight.

The end.

Thanks for reading!

J.


End file.
